Computer users today have access to a multitude of different applications and utilities. The typical computer user may install dozens of computer programs on a computer over the course of a year. Most times, computer users knowingly install programs on their computers. For instance, a user may purchase a software program and install it manually. Sometimes a user may install a program unknowingly, such as by visiting a particular Web site that is configured to install an applet or small program on the users computer. Installing programs on computers has become so commonplace today that some users are unaware of the security issues involved with installing new software. Other users are keenly aware of the security issues in general, but are typically uncertain about the particular issues that may surround installing a particular program.
Most users understand that new programs can introduce viruses or other malicious code on their computers. Users also understand that some software developers make programs freely available that have an overt function or purpose, such as enhancing e-mail messages, and a covert function or purpose, such as recording information about the user that is later returned a marketing entity. This particular type of software is often referred to as “spyware.” As a result, users often try to protect themselves from these security threats in various way. For instance, many users install anti-virus utilities to protect themselves against viruses. Fewer users also install anti-spyware utilities to address the spyware security issues.
Unfortunately, each security utility operates separately from each other and without knowledge of each other's results, thus burdening the user with assimilating the information from each security utility. Security systems today operate in a vacuum with respect to each other, and each reports to the user only on its specific security risk. Most users do not want separate notifications of different security risks from several disparate systems. Rather, they want their security systems just to work. The patchwork nature of security utilities today typically leaves users in fear that they have left a hole in their defenses, and that malicious or undesirable programs will slip through. Because of that fear, many users are reluctant to try new programs, especially in online environments.
Unfortunately, there are currently no mechanisms that can protect a user from multiple disparate security risks presented by a particular software program when it is being downloaded, installed, or executed. An adequate mechanism for evaluating security risks has eluded those skilled in the art.